Milleninium Items Make a Comeback in a Smaller Size
by blueeyesdarkmagic
Summary: Fifteen years after the ceremonial duel the millenniums comeback and are entrusted with ten year olds? full summary inside. Puzzle, Puppy, Tender, Bronze, Sibling, and Supportshipping.
1. I lost?

**Blue: Hey guys. I have another story.**

**Bakura: What's with all the stories?**

**Blue: So I have a lot of story ideas. Sue me.**

**Bakura: Well what is it about?**

**Blue: Well**

**Bakura: Get on with it woman.**

**Blue: Ok jeeze. **

**Summary: It's fifteen years after the ceremonial duel and due to their love, Yami, Bakura, and Marik were allowed to stay on Earth.**

**Bakura: Cheesy.**

**Blue: Let me finish or I'll cut you out of the fanfic.**

**Bakura: I'll be good.**

**Summary con: Now Yami and Yugi have twins, Bakura and Ryou have triplets, and Marik and Malik have one child. Not to mention Joey and Kaiba have a kid too. Now after one of the kids beat Yugi in a duel something strange happens... the millennium items come back! Now it's up to the gangs ten year old kids and their dueling skills to save the day from an evil, Yami thought he defeated but came back. Without Bakura involved. Puppy, Puzzle, Tender, Bronze, Support, and Sibling shipping. Duke is single everybody. If a fangirl wants him. They can have him.**

**Bakura: Blue doesn't own Yugioh.**

**Blue: Oh and both me and Bakanaru will be in the story.**

**Bakura: What? No.**

**Bakanaru: Oh yes.**

* * *

It was a warm summer day in Domino City and the whole gang was at the park.

The gang is consisted of Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Joey, Seto, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Mokuba, Duke, Grandpa Solomon, Kendall, and Bakanaru, and their kids. After the ceremonial duel Ra decided to let Yami, Bakura, and Marik stay for they didn't want to leave their lights. After that was when the couples started forming. It's quite obvious that the yamis and hikaris got together. Then Kaiba and Joey stopped tiptoeing around each other and admitted how they felt. Tea and Tristan got together and when she went to dance in New York he went with her. She is retired more or less. She still dances but in Domino so that she could help take care of their two year old son. Serenity and Mokuba got together surprisingly and are about to finish college but came back for a break. Duke has stayed single and claimed to be happy just being single. Kendall and Bakanaru made friends with the gang near the end of high school and are great duelists, not to mention sisters. Everyone couldn't believe how similar Bakanaru and Bakura sounded. Granpa has retired the game shop over to Yugi but is still up and kicking. And he's 73.

{Ok on Bakanaru take out the an then reverse the last three letters and you get Bakura.}

"Hey daddy." said a childish voice.

Yami looked up from the book he was reading. "Yes Hikari?" he asked looking at his ten year old daughter. Hikari had long black hair that reached her hips tipped with amehtyst and long blond bangs framed her face. She had beautiful amethyst eyes just like her papa. The name Hikari means light and Yami thought it would be perfect for her considering she looked just like his light.

"Can I go play with Angel and Kacey?" she said giving him her best puppy eyes, a trick Yugi taught her.

Angel was one of Ryou's triplets and the only girl. She may have the name Angel but she is just like the devil. With Bakura's personality and Ryou's looks she plays pranks on everyone with the help of dad. Ryou just yells at both of them and then kisses both like it never happened.

Kacey is Joey and Seto's daughter and is a mix of both. She is serious when need be and is a prodigy all on her own with no lessons or anything. Kaiba promised himself he wouldn't be the father like Gozaburo was and he was doing a pretty good job at it. But Kacey does know when and how to have fun. She has long brown hair and honey eyes making her attract plenty of guys her age. And she is only ten. Good thing Seto is protective.

The three girls being the only girls made friends fast and were soon inseparable.

"Yes Hikari you can go."

"Thanks daddy." she said hugging him.

"Welcome, but remember..." he started.

"Don't get in on Angels pranks, talk to strangers, or do anything dangerous. I know the drill dad." Hikari pouted.

"Ok I see you get the point. Go play."

Hikari then ran off to find Angel and Kacey.

"Well what did our girl want?" Yugi asked coming up to his husband.

"Oh well she asked if she could got play with Angel and Kacey."

"When will she realize she doesn't need to ask to play with her friends? Also did you give her the drill?"

"First I don't know, and second she recited it."

"Think she is tired of hearing it?"

"Yea but she is so sweet."

"What about me?"

"You know your sweet." Yami said leaning up for a kiss.

"Eww dad, papa don't torture me." a voice said from behind.

Yami stopped to look at the voice. Sure enough it was their son, Talon.

"Talon, what is it?" Yugi asked. As much as he loved him he hated when a kiss with Yami was interrupted.

"I was wondering if you would duel me?" Talon asked. He was Hikari's twin brother and basically looked like 'mini-Yami' as Joey called him. He was pretty shy though but when he dueled he was different person. That and he was the only kid to come close to defeating Yugi in a duel. All the kids know of Yugi's, Joey's, and Kaiba's high status in duel monsters and really want to defeat them. Talon already defeated Joey and is was pretty close to Kaiba and got Yug's life points under half so it's safe to say he is the best of the kids. Although his best friend, Derek is catching up fast.

Derek is another of Ryou's triplets and is just like Ryou in every way but he got Bakura's dueling skills. He is like fourth best of the group.

"Well of course we can duel." Yugi said. He grabbed his duel deck, {Which he never leaves home without.} and got out a play mat.

Because the kids were so small the duel disks wouldn't fit and would be too heavy. Kaiba was already working on that problem.

"So Talon want 2000 or 4000 life points?" Yugi asked.

"2000." he replied. He was already in his duelist mode.

"Hey guys Yugi and Talon are dueling!" Vincent yelled. Vincent was Malik and Marik son. He is just like Marik. Loud, crazy, and abnoxious. Looked just like him too.

A crowd soon came around Yugi and Talon.

"You have the first move son." Yugi said.

Talon looked at his hand and made his move.

20 minutes later Yugi was at 1200 life points and Talon was at 700. Talon had a facedown monster and a facedown spell card. Yugi had Big Shield Gardna {In defense.} and Dark Magician on the field{In attack.} Its Yugi's move.

"Dark Magician attack his facedown monster." Yugi ordered. He was worried about the facedown but he knew his sons deck and decided to attack anyway.

"Right into my trap dad." Talon smirked.

Talon revealed his facedown monster to be Marshmallon. "Now you take 1000 points of damage and Marshmallon can't be destroyed. Yugi's life points dropped to 200.

"Man Talon might win this time." said Kyle. He was Ryou's other son and was shy but pretty hyper when he is with this group. He also had Bakura's sharp features.

"Good move son." Yugi praised.

"Dad you better not be going easy on me. You know I prefer when you duel your best." Talon whined.

"Talon I wouldn't go easy to save my life." Yugi said.

"Well finish your turn."

Seeing he couldn't do anything else, Yugi ended his turn.

"Man Yugi did you lose your touch?" Bakura teased.

"Shut up Baka." Bakanaru said.

"Well at least I don't have it in my name." Bakura protested.

"Bakura do you want me to get Ryou." Kendall asked coming up.

"You wouldn't dare." Bakura exclaimed.

"Try me." Kendall said.

Bakura just backed off and muttered to himself.

"You told him off huh sister." Bakanaru said.

"Well no one messes with my sister. Besides...it's fun to mess with him."

"Kaiba too." Bakanaru replied.

"Got that right."

Back at the duel Talon was thinking of his next move.

"Well first I activate Marshmallon Glasses. Now you can only attack Marshmallon. Also I summon Assault Dog in attack mode."

'Why did he do that he can't attack me with it. Unless he's doing what I think he's doing' Yugi thought.

"I then end my turn by playing two facedown cards." Talon finished as he placed down the two cards.

"Alright." Yugi said drawing. 'Gazelle not bad.' Yugi thought.

'I can't destroy his glasses I just have to hope I get dust tornado soon.'

'I wonder what dad is thinking. I hope I can win this one. I've heard of him being the King Of Games. This will be awesome.'

"Hmm I switch Dark Magician into defense position and place a card facedown. I end my turn." Yugi said.

Talon smirked and drew "Now for my plan. I activate Flute of Summoning Kuriboh from my hand. This lets me special summon one Kuriboh or Winged Kuriboh from my deck to the field." he said emphasizing special.

"Now I play double summon. Allowing me to do two normal summons in one turn." he said emphasizing normal.

"So now I summon The All- Seeing White Tiger. Then I sacrifice all three of my monsters to normal summon Beast King Babaros, with 3000 attack. Now since I sacrificed three monsters for it's summon all of your monsters are destroyed."

Yugi paled, more or less. He forgot about the Beast King and he knew he could lose this duel. He removed his monsters from the field. Everyone in the background were gaping at how well Talon was doing against Yugi.

"Now Beast King Babaros attack Yugi's life points directly."

"Not so fast son. I play Mirror Force sending your attack right back at you."

"Ha and I play Royal Decree this continuous spell card negates all other trap cards on both sides of the field."

Beast King Babaros attacked Yugi directly and his life points dropped to zero.

"Oh yea I beat dad. Alright I can't believe I beat dad." Talon said. Boy after that victory you would think he was on a sugar high.

"My Ra he defeated Yugi." Seto said. {Who would think Seto would say Ra.}

"That was great son. I haven't been defeated in what 15 years." Yugi said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yea I guess that also means I must pass the throne to you huh." Yugi said.

"What? Oh yea I forgot you were the King Of Games."

"Hey, brother that was awesome. Maybe I can defeat him at some point." Hikari said coming up to headlock Talon, something she learned from Joey.

All the kids spent the rest of the day talking about how Talon defeated Yugi.

And well lets just say that Bakura and Marik wouldn't stop teasing them about it.

"Will you two idiots shut up. Yugi doesn't want to hear and in all honesty neither do I so put a cork in it." Kendall yelled.

"Thank you Kendall." Yugi said.

"Don't mention it."

"Hey Kendall, Bakanaru want to come to my house for a little while?" Tea asked. {In real life I would say no but because of the circumstances I have to do this.}

"Sure we'd love to." Kendall replied.

Everyone went their separate ways and back to their houses. Hikari and Talon went to bed with a strange feeling. A feeling that something was about to change.

* * *

**Blue: Well there's that.**

**Yugi: I lost a duel?****Blue: Yep but I had too. Oh and Kendall is actually me in anime form.**

**Bakanaru: I loved it. Anyway read and review.**

**Blue: You just like it cause you were in it.**

**Bakanaru: You know it.**

**Next: The millennium items come back.**


	2. Help Me!

**Blue: Hello guys I really do have an idea for this story but I need help here.**

**Ok here is my problem...**

**Which kid should have what millennium item. I have no idea.**

**Also with the millennium eye. I know it seems gross for the kid to lose his/her eye so him/her is going to have it in his/her pocket and hold it up to his/her eye when he/she needs to use it.**

**AND I already know Talon has the puzzle, he is the main character after all. **

**AND I am planning for Vincent to have the rod but if you have other ideas just say it I'll gladly take it to suggestion.**

**So just private message me or review and tell me who should have what because I am a little confused myself.**

**Also if you want Kendall or Bakanaru to slap somebody {Especially Kaiba or Bakura. I like both but it's so fun to torture them. I'm not even going to try to torture Marik. Who knows how that would turn out.} just say it.**

**Or you can just give me ideas for the story. **

**Thank you for your patience.**


	3. The Ishtar's

**Blue: Hey guys this chapter partially takes place with Ishizu visiting the place of the ceremonial duel to see if it's still in place. Now with out further ado. I give you chapter two oh and it's time to duel. Oh my god I went Para Dox brothers right there. Well ignore that.**

** I DON'T OWN YUGIOH **

* * *

Ishizu was looking through the old tomb or as you know it, the location of the ceremonial duel. She liked to come here and reminisce every once in a while.

"It was so freaky yet amazing when they came back." She said to herself.

"Bakura was laughing at my face. I'm surprised he let it go."

She then chuckled to herself. "Ryou... Why am I not surprised?"

~Flashback~

_Ishizu was walking down the stairs to the tomb just as a bright light appeared._

_"What in the name of Slifer?" she said. {I know it's usually What in the name of Ra, but I decided to change it up a bit.}_

_"Alright we're back." she heard a voice from the bottom of the stairs. That voice made her freeze in her tracks._

_"No f-ing way." she said. Partially to asure herself it's a dream. {Ok I didn't bleep the the f word. That is actually how she says it. F and then ing. Makes sense right?}_

_Ishizu shook her head and then called out. "Hello anybody here?"_

_"Ishizu?" said a different baritone voice._

_"Pharaoh Atem?" she asked finally reaching the chamber only to see Yami, Bakura, and Marik all standing there in their ancient Egypt attire._

_"Yep it's us." Marik said nervously. He didn't know how Ishizu would react to seeing him. He did almost send Malik to shadow realm and hurt him in more ways then one._

_"It's ok Marik. I forgave you a long time ago, but that isn't the question. What I am wondering is, How?"_

_Bakura laughed sorta in a cross between maniacal and nervous. "Well you see the Egyptian gods let us come back because they saw we were depressed without our lights."_

_"And we still have shadow magic but we can only use it in emergencies. Isn't that right Bakura? Marik?" Yami said looking over his shoulder at the two._

_"We'll be good." Bakura said holding up his hands in a defensive manner._

_"You know it's funny. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik have been depressed without you. Malik's prayed every night for your return, Marik." Ishizu said._

_"Really?" he asked._

_"Yeah, he prays to Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra. Oh my god. He'll faint as soon as he sees you." Ishizu laughed._

_"Oh I can't wait for that." Bakura said. "I'll probably record it."_

_"If you can figure out how the camera works. Besides Ryou will probably faint at the site of you too."_

_"How will Yugi react to me?" Yami asked._

_"Probably faint then glomp as soon as he wakes up. Same thing for the other two." Ishizu explained._

_"Well thing is what do we do now?" Marik asked._

_"Well I'll bring you back to my place. I'll have Odion go shop for you, meanwhile I'll talk to Seto to see if he can make you identities." Ishizu said._

_"Think he'll do it?" Bakura asked._

_"Probably will. He finally got together with Joey and Joey will make him. That I can assure you." she said._

_"Ha being lead around by the mutt." Marik laughed._

_"Actually Seto calls him puppy now."_

_"Oh that's rich." Bakura said._

_"Ugh villains." Yami muttered._

_Marik hearing the comment said. "Hey you're one too."_

_"No I'm not last I checked I saved the world five damn times. How in the name of Obelisk am I a villain?" {I'm trying to get all three gods used in a sentence. I going to use Anubis too. For some reason.}_

_"Did you forget about the Seal of Orichalcoas already?" Bakura smirked. {Don't harass me if I spell it wrong. I'll fix it if I did later.}_

_"That doesn't count. I know I was a baka but Yugi forgave me. Right?" he turned to Ishizu._

_"Oh please. Yugi forgave you a week after the whole mess." _

_"He did? I didn't notice."_

_"Maybe because you were to busy beating yourself up over it. Literally. You would slap yourself." Marik laughed._

_"My king really you shouldn't do that." Ishizu advised._

_"First just call me Yami. I'm not a king anymore and I prefer Yami instead of Atem. Second I don't beat myself up anymore. Besides I deserved it for being a baka pharaoh."_

_"Ok I'll call you Yami and second Yugi will kill you if he finds out you were beating yourself up."_

_"Well should we get going?" Marik said._

_"Best idea the keeper's had since coming here." Bakura muttered._

_"Hey I heard that." yelled Marik._

_"Whatever." Bakura muttered again. _

_Yami and Ishizu just shook their heads._

~End Flashback~

Ishizu stopped in front of the pharaoh's tablet. She smiled at the Egyptian god carvings surrounding the millennium puzzle carving. It was a symbol of destiny, but Yami defied nature and came back for love. {Screw nature I'm in love. Haha. Oh my god. Sorry it's so easy to take Seto's catchphrase.}

She was too busy thinking about the duel between Yami and Yugi to notice the flash of gold come from the puzzle carving. It wasn't until it became a bright beam that she looked over and gasped. The Egyptian gods were flashing red, blue, and gold. The puzzle was glowing gold too.

"Oh my various gods." {Little Kuriboh reference. Haha.}

The light soon overwhelm her. She tried to adjust her eyes to the light but it was too strong. It soon dimmed down to the point where she could see what she thought she wouldn't see again. Her millennium necklace!

"Oh my hell of Anubis." she gaped.

Ishizu looked around seeing the other six millennium items. She reached out to grab the necklace and immediately received a vision. It was Hikari with the millennium neckace around her neck.

"Ha. You mean Hikari gets the necklace?" she asked to no one in particular.

The millennium gods carving glowed before fading.

"Wow. Huh. Well now I have a really good reason to visit Marik." Ishizu said more shocked than she was letting on.

She left the tomb to go tell Odion and make plans to leave for Domino, Japan.

* * *

Hikari was in her room wide awake staring out the window. She was so tuned out she didn't notice her father, Yami open the door.

"Sweety what are you still doing awake." he asked.

Hikari turned her head. "Huh oh. I couldn't sleep. I feel like something is going to happen. It's one of those weird feelings."

"Huh, good or bad?" Yami asked.

"I can't tell. I only know that something is going to happen. Something powerful. Dad you said I gained something from you. What exactly is it?" {I got this idea from Allie122. All the kids will have some kind of Egyptian power.}

"Huh, bout time I told you. You know I told you the millennium puzzle has powers and I come from Ancient Egypt."

"Yes and I still believe you."

"Well that's good. You see I was the pharaoh of Egypt."

Hikari's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me I'm technically royalty."

"Yes if you go back to my time you would be princess, but that's not what I was going to say. You see I had powers back then. So did Seto, Bakura, and Marik."

"Powers?"

"Yes powers. Shadow powers that can be used for good or evil. Bakura and Marik took the evil path for a bit. Seto didn't even know about his powers till after the world of my memories." Yami sighed. "I believe you inherited a little power from me. I can see some in Talon too, and great potential in Kacey. Derek seems to have some too. I don't want you to tell anybody."

"Yes daddy. Um could you tell me about your adventures?"

"I would but it's late and I want you to get some sleep."

"Well could you tell me one event as a bedtime story."

"You want to here how Joey defeated Mai?"

"Yes daddy."

"Well I just defeated Weevil Underwood a few hours ago. Then Mai showed up looking for a duel. She knew Joey was an amateur at the time so she thought she found easy star chips. They didn't know about me at the time but I still saw everything. Joey agreed and started off. He kept summoning his monsters while he was freaked out by her ESP trick. He didn't know what he was doing being freaked out like that."

"ESP?"

"It means physic but she was faking it though."

"Cool how did she fake it?"

"She sprayed all her cards with different perfumes. This allowed her to know which cards are which while freaking out the opponent."

"Nice." Hikari yawned.

Yami smirked and told the rest of the duel. Halfway through Hikari fell asleep.

"Goodnight my little light." he said kissing her head.

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"What in the name of hell are you waking me up at one o clock in the morning for." Marik grumbled into the phone.

"Is that how you speak to your sister-in-law?" Ishizu said on the other line.

"Sorry Ishizu. Why'd you call. It's still one o clock in the morning."

"Sorry forgot the time zone thing. Anyway I came to tell you me and Odion are going to come to visit."

"Really?"

"Yea I have something really crazy to show you."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yep. I really can't believe it myself."

"Ok I know Vincent will be happy to see you."

"Thanks. I'll see you in a day or two. Tell Malik I said hi."

"Of course. Goodbye."

"Goodbye. And stop beating up yourself. Both me, Malik, and Odion forgave you a long time ago."

"Thanks Ishizu."

"Of course."

Marik hanged up the phone and returned to bed.

"What was it." Malik asked drowsy.

"Ishizu she's coming to visit. She said her and Odion will be here in a day or two."

"That's great."

"Yeah oh and she said hi."

"Well we'll tell the rest tomorrow. Goodnight dark." Malik said

"Goodnight Malik." Marik yawned.

* * *

**Blue: Is it me or did I make a chapter based on the Ishtar's. Probably due to me watching Marik plays bloodlines video from Youtube. I love it I'm on part nine. God I'm starting to like Theifshipping. Next the millenniums items are introduced, hopefully. **

**Now I will do a random Yugioh Abridged reference because I want to.**

**Kill your family. Kill your family. Kill your family. Kill your family.**

**Ha goes against the meaning of this fanfic.**

**Well review!**


End file.
